Disposable garments, including disposable absorbent garments, have been known for decades. Disposable garments may include garments worn like underpants for children and adults, garments worn like training pants for toddlers and garments worn like diapers for infants. Disposable absorbent garments designed to absorb and contain bodily fluids may include adult/child incontinence garments, toddler training pants and infant diapers. “Disposable” is generally understood to mean something that has a limited period of use before its ability to perform its intended function is exhausted. With regard to garments, “disposable” garments typically are not constructed to withstand laundering.
Typically, it is desirable for disposable garments to fit close to the body of the wearer for comfort and discretion. The disposable garment may have or form an opening that fits around the user's waist, as well as two openings that fit around the user's legs. The disposable garment typically includes a front waist region, a back waist region and a crotch region that extends between and connects the front and back waist regions. The front waist region includes the portion of the disposable garment that, when worn, is positioned on the front of the user while the back waist region includes the portion of the disposable garment that, when worn, is positioned on the back of the user. The crotch region of the disposable garment includes the portion of the disposable garment that, when worn, is positioned between the legs of the user and covers the lower torso of the user. Disposable garments may include one or more layers of materials, such as nonwoven materials. For example, a disposable garment may include a liner material that forms the layer of material closest to the user's skin and an outer material that forms the layer of material closest to the user's other clothing. Disposable garments may also include features that improve how well the garments fit the user. For example, disposable garments may include stretchable, such as elastic, materials near the waist opening and leg openings of the garment to improve the fit of the garment around the user's waist and legs. Additionally, disposable garments may include fasteners that assist with securing the position of the garment in use. For example, disposable garments may include adhesive or mechanical fasteners to assist with securing the garments around the waists of the users. Disposable garments may include additional features that improve the fit range (i.e. the range of users able to wear a particular size of absorbent garment) of the garments.
Disposable absorbent garments may be similar to disposable garments and provide the ability to absorb and contain bodily fluids such as urine, feces and menses. In addition to one or more layers of materials similar to disposable garments, disposable absorbent garments may also include an absorbent material. For example, if a disposable absorbent garment includes a single layer of material, the absorbent material may be located on the side of the single layer of material that will be positioned closest to the user's skin during wear. A representative example of a commonly used disposable absorbent garment is a disposable diaper to be used by an infant or toddler. Disposable diapers may have various shapes when they are open or unfastened and laying generally flat. For example, disposable diapers may have an overall rectangular shape, T-shape, I-shape or hourglass shape. Disposable absorbent garments, such as infant diapers, have a longitudinal direction that generally corresponds to the length of the garments and a lateral direction that generally corresponds to the width of the garments. Disposable absorbent garments typically include at least four edges: a pair of laterally opposed side edges and a pair of longitudinally opposed waist edges. Disposable absorbent garments may include an interior surface that is configured to contact the user's skin during wear and an exterior surface opposite the interior surface that is configured to contact the user's clothing during wear.
Presently available disposable diapers include at least three layers: a substantially liquid impermeable outer cover (a.k.a. a “backsheet”), a liquid permeable bodyside liner (a.k.a. a “topsheet”) that can be connected to the outer cover in a superposed relation and an absorbent core (or absorbent “body”) that is located between the outer cover and the bodyside liner. The side edges of the outer cover generally define the laterally opposed side edges of the disposable diaper and the side edges may form curvilinear leg openings when the disposable diaper is worn. The waist edges of the outer cover generally define the waist edges of the disposable diaper and typically form the waist opening that is configured to encircle the waist of the user when the disposable absorbent garment is worn. The absorbent core is configured to contain and/or absorb body exudates discharged from the user. Presently-available disposable diapers typically include waist elastics, leg elastics and containment flaps. Presently-available disposable diapers further include adhesive tape fasteners or refastenable mechanical fasteners (or combinations of both) for releasably engaging the opposed side edges of the disposable diaper in the opposite waist regions. The mechanical fasteners can include a variety of materials and surfaces known for mechanical engagement such as buttons, pins, snaps, cohesives, mushroom-and-loop fasteners and hook and loop fasteners. Many disposable diapers also include an attachment panel located on the front or back waist region, opposite the fasteners to which the fasteners can be releasably engaged while the disposable diaper is worn.
While disposable garments and disposable absorbent garments have been known for many years, the materials used to construct them have continuously evolved as a result of new technologies for formulating and manufacturing disposable materials. Materials may be selected for performance or to provide a cost advantage, particularly given that many manufacturers produce disposable garments and disposable absorbent garments in very large quantities. One aspect of evolution has been the development and availability of stretchable materials to replace previously non-stretchable components in order to provide improvements in the way in which the garments fit and improvements in the range of fit of the garments. An example of a stretchable material for use in disposable garments is a necked bonded laminate material (hereinafter “NBL material”). One of the first uses identified for a stretchable material, such as a NBL material, in the construction of a disposable diaper was as an “ear” material where the “ear” was attached to the longitudinal side edge of the diaper in the back waist region and to which was attached a mechanical fastener engageable with the front waist region.
Stretchable materials may include materials that are extensible and materials that are elastic. “Extensible” materials typically have lower capacities to retract to their original lengths after stretching while “elastic” materials typically have a greater range of stretch and come close to completely retracting to their original lengths after stretching. Presently-available disposable diapers, including HUGGIES Supreme diapers manufactured by Kimberly-Clark Corporation, are constructed with an extensible outer cover material and an extensible bodyside liner material.
With the advent of the availability of stretchable materials to construct disposable absorbent garments, various configurations for garments incorporating stretchable materials have been described. For example, once a stretchable material is selected to form a component of a garment, the material may be modified to provide a range of stretch characteristics. International Publication No. WO 99/33427 (hereinafter “the 33427 publication”) describes personal care articles that may include resiliently stretchable outer covers and/or resiliently stretchable bodyside liners. The 33427 publication describes that the resiliently stretchable materials may be “embossed” to modify the “resistance to stretch” properties. The “embossments” may be used to reduce or otherwise control the stretching of different portions or “zones” of the garments. Therefore, in addition to stretchable materials themselves being available for use in absorbent garments, the potential for some forms of modification of the stretch properties has also been described.
In addition to garments utilizing extensible and otherwise stretchable materials, garments utilizing elastic materials have been described. International Publication No. WO 02/34184 (hereinafter “the 34184 publication”) describes absorbent garments that may have a biaxially stretchable outer cover and a biaxially stretchable bodyside liner. The “biaxially stretchable” materials described as being suitable in the 34184 publication include elastic materials capable of stretching in at least two directions.
Simultaneous with the development of stretchable materials having lower cost and/or improved properties for use in disposable garments, developments with regard to the structural features of disposable garments have also occurred. Just as stretchable ears were developed to improve the fit of garments, other features have been developed to improve the waste containment function of the garments. An example of one such class of features is the provision of holes or apertures between layers of the garments to separate the waste materials from the wearer's skin. More specific examples of such features are apertures or openings in the bodyside liners of disposable absorbent garments that are provided to separate solid wastes from the wearer's skin to reduce the incidence of troublesome conditions such as diaper rash. In addition to skin health benefits, the ease of cleaning may be improved when the garment is designed to isolate wastes from the skin of the wearer. Apertures or opening in the bodyside liner have been described along with other features of the bodyside liner, such as a bodyside liner having multiple sections. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,775 to Freeland et al. (hereinafter “the Freeland patent”) describes topsheets divided into three trisections: a front trisection, a central trisection, and a rear trisection. The front trisection has no elastic extensibility, the central trisection is transversely elastically extensible and the rear trisection is longitudinally elastically extensible. The Freeland patent states that the topsheet may be provided with an aperture for communicating fecal material through the topsheet. The longitudinally elastically extensible rear trisection is described as providing close conformance of the topsheet to the buttocks of the wearer. The transverse contraction of the crotch portion is described as providing shaping of the article. The arrangement of the front trisection being provided without any elastic extensibility is described as conforming less closely to the wearer to more comfortably accommodate the genitalia of the wearer.
Even though significant and numerous advancements have occurred in the materials and structural features available for the construction of disposable garments, there remain opportunities for improvement in the fit and containment capacity of such garments. For example, there remains a need for a disposable garment that provides excellent fit on the wearer that results in reduced leakage and that provides a barrier between the wearer's skin and the waste materials being contained by the garment. Additionally, there remains a need for a disposable garment that has a simplified construction and that eliminates the attachment of multiple separate components that increase the cost and complicate the manufacture of disposable garments.